starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Talia Andorn
Talia Andorn 'ie J'rael 'ei Dorann(36 BBY—), is a fighter pilot for the New Republic. However, previous to her service in StarOps, she had a storied past as first an Old Republic/Imperial pilot, then as a mercenary. Early Life (36 BBY-27 BBY) Talia had a fairly average Noiri childhood up until the age of five, when her homeworld, Nior 3, was invaded by a fleet of pirates, the Ermin B'aativ. Seeing a race that was technologically lacking, the pirates decided to enslave the Noiri, intending to sell them on the black market after gaining control over the planet through one of the religions that had grown in stature in the time since Nior 3 was settled. Nearly slain by one of the pirates before she could be sold on the market, Talia's first battle left her marked for life. Where once her skin was the same golden color as the vast majority of the Noiri, after being struck multiple times by the electrical bolts of her tormentor, Talia's skin was turned as black as night; she had become one of the fabled Dark Noiri. Unfortunately for her tormentor, Talia was able to trick him into following her through some of the razorvines that were native to her homeworld. Her heart as black as her skin, she ran the now-trapped slaver through with a wooden stake that she had sharpened in front of him. She would be recaptured by the Ermin B'aativ a few weeks later, after having barely survived in the jungles of Nior. She would be sold to a Hutt by the name of Therka, and as she was taken to the Hutt's space barge, she would promise herself that she would return one day to bring bloody vengeance to those who took her innocence from her. Growing Up A Slave (27 BBY-24 BBY) While enslaved by Therka, Talia was forced to engage in the usual foul practices that the Hutts tend to enjoy making their female slaves perform. As a result, Talia had built up a vast hate of the slug-like creatures that lasted for a great many decades. The dancing, presenting herself as a toy before Therka's enterage managed to make her loathe herself, so much so that she actively began looking for ways to anger the Hutt enough where he would have her executed. However, when presented to a fighter pilot for entertainment as a reward for him, she managed to pillow-talk her way into his heart enough that he showed her how his Headhunter worked. Talia found that she had considerable potential with the fighter, something she did well to hide from her erstwhile lover, and kept managing to twist him around her little finger, using that pilot's urges to her advantage. The last time the pilot came aboard, Talia was ready. Slitting the throats of the bridge crew, she locked the barge's shields down for long enough for her to escape in the modified Headhunter, escaping the barge, before turning the Headhunter's concussion missiles on it, slowly working her way along the ship so that she might sow the maximum fear into her former owner's heart, before finally ending the fat slug's life with a missile through the ship's generators. She then managed to con her way into escorting a ship to Corellia with her Headhunter, so that she might enter one of the academies there, and learn how to fight more properly. Military Career See Talia Andorn/Military Career Personal Life It is a bit of a mystery what Talia does with most of her spare time, although she does seem rather taken with a project she's concentrating on, one which might allow her to come up with an appropriate excuse for the New Republic to develop a next-generation interceptor. She has been becoming more and more obnoxious to some of her fellow fighter pilots, some of whom have suggested that she should join one of the squads with T-65AC4s if she's so interested. Her response tends to be of the unprintable variety. Trivia * Has three daughters, Kara, Lara, and Mara, all about thirteen years old. All three are currently being raised on by an old friend of hers, Kao Ijuf. * As amusement, Talia is attempting to regain her place in the Swooping circuit, currently ranked at the high end of Grade 2, with her primary rival for position being Liza Molokai. * Oddly enough, Talia seems to be the target of large amounts of wooing by those members of StarOps that are not currently spoken for, something that amuses her no end. Category:New Republic Characters